Attempted Execution of Alice Lovie
The Attempted Execution of Alice Lovie was an event that occured at the onset of The Journey when the leaderless Circle of Magi commanded that the Circle of Magi cell in Forks deal with Alice Lovie and under the direction of the cells leader James Nighting it was decided to kill her, but after James Nighting II. had a change of heart it fell to James Nighting to finish the job but he was stopped by James Nighting II. and the entire execution was then covered up by James Nighting II. and Alice Lovie. The attempted Execution of Alice Lovie would occur at the same time as William Lovie III.'s arrival in Gulltown and thus the fact that the two things happened together meant that the attempt was one of the first moments of the Journey. Background Prelude As the group moved towards Forks it was the Circle of Magi that worked without leadership from James Lovie II. as the king had locked himself in the Sky Tower and refused to be seen leaving the situation to be handled by Kieth Schwartz. Kieth would command a raven be sent to Forks and the Circle of magi forces in the city led by James Nighting, and his son James Nighting II. and the raven detailed that they were to deal with Alice in whatever way they saw fit but there ultimate goal was to not let the two siblings meet in Forks when william did arrive in the city. The Forks cell would discuss this and while James the younger would push to kidnap her and get her back to Lucerne it was James the elder that overruled him and commanded his son to murder Alice and thus do the one thing that would make sure that the two siblings never met. Having watched the two for the entire time that they had both been in Forks it is clear that James the elder knew what sort of emotional effect this request would have on his son but James the elder felt that this was the only way to bring his son back into the fold of House Nighting. The Attack Alice would be listening at the window as James the elder and James the younger would argue about things and thus when James the younger entered the tavern it was Alice that was there prepared to comfort James over what he had been arguing with his father about. After some time talking Alice realized that James was there with orders to kill her and realizing this the two argued over this with Alice playing to his emotions and eventually causing him to come to the realization that he would not be able to kill Alice, and with this moment his father James the Elder smashed the door down using Magi knocking down his son and leaving him unconscious. Alice would see this and rushed to the side of James the younger where after seeing that he was alive she and James the elder spoke for some time with James the elder hinting that her brother was on his way to the city but was unwilling to reveal his identity despite the fact that he was going to kill her. As James the Elder prepared to kill her with a killing curse it was james the younger that gained consciousness and stopped his father by stabbing him through the back killing him instantly and leaving James the younger emotionally broken. Alice would attempt to console him but he refused her touch and picked up his father preparing to take him away but before he left he forced Alice to promise that when the time came she would lie and say that she had killed his father after he had kidnapped her from the tavern and taken her to a forest. Alice would follow him riding on the horse with him as they took his fathers dead body out of Forks and into the forest west of Forks, and it was here at a small cabin that James would take her to stay for a few days to make the story make sense. While Alice slept that night an emotionally distraught James Nighting II. would leave her without a word riding southward towards Tree Hill where he planned to return to his family and try and find some kind of peace over what he had done. Aftermath Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe